Sasuke Minecraft
SASUKE Minecraft was a competiton after the game minecraft. It replaced Super Sasuke because the person who made Stickman Sasuke told the creator that it was a rip off of said show. 50 minecrafters will have to achieve TOTAL VICTORY. It was also the sequel to Minecraft Sasuke which was rebooted because the creator got bored of the show. Stage 1 ^ means new, * means updated. # Step Slider # Rolling Hill # Rolling Log^ # Double Pendulum* # Half Pipe Attack* # Warped Wall # Flying Chute # Music Box* # Tarzan Rope # Lumberjack Climb Time limit: 80 seconds. Competitors: (If you know how to, please add a template for all the people running.) # Flitzypoo Result: Clear with 9.28 seconds left.. # Preston Plays result: Failed on Step Slider, course out, foot hit water. # MLGhwnt result: failed on Warped Wall, time out, got too exhausted on the Halfpipe Attack. # DanHanDan result: failed on Rolling Log, fast forward # Exiec result: failed on Rolling Log, fast forward. # Ace Rider result: failed on Rolling Log, fast forward. # SSundee result: failed on Lumberjack Climb, time out. # Sauron Sucks result: Clear, 01.43 seconds left. # Jinbop result: failed on Flying Chute. # BrokenPixelMC result: Clear, 10.59 seconds left. # House_Owner result: Clear, 06.71 seconds left. # Kk comics result: failed on Music Box # HuskyMudKips result: failed on Rolling Log # CDawganBoi result: failed on Rolling Log # RealSmoshian result: failed on Rolling Hill # IamStriker result: failed on Lumberjack Climb # Thatguybarney result: failed on Rolling Log # Samsel result: failed on Halfpipe attack # ChalkyChambo result: Clear, 09.18 seconds left. # TheFinnFTW result: Clear, 01.00 seconds left. # Ajmckracken result: failed on Rolling Log # Woofless result: Clear, 04.47 seconds left. # DynamicRob result: failed on Step Slider. # PerpetualJordan result: failed Rolling Log # PeteZahHutt result: failed Warped Wall-Flying Chute, time out, made it up the warped wall but timed out before Pete could attempt the flying chute # Lee Bear result: failed Double Pendulum # Darkflame78100 result: Failed Music Box # FudgeAKey result: Failed Flying Chute # KyleLBH result: Clear, 02.83 seconds left # NoochM result: Failed Double Pendulum # Owkwardindustries result: Failed rolling log. # RedVactor result: Failed Flying Chute # Aphmau result: Failed step slider # iBallisticSquid result: Failed rolling log. # Lachlan result: failed music box. # LandonMC result: failed Rolling Hill # Smosh_Anth0ny result: Failed Step Slider # LogDotZip result: Clear, 00.12 seconds left. # Xleogamer result: Failed Rolling Log. # CaptainSparklez result: Clear, 19.23 seconds left. # JeromeASF result: Clear, 09.00 seconds left. # Amy_Lee_33 result: Clear, 02.26 seconds left. # StampyLongHead result: First attempt, on the music box one of the red blocks broke, sending Stampy into the water. # Deadlox result: Clear, 5.39 seconds left. # Luigispanish result: Clear, 2.00 seconds left. # HuskyMudKips result: Clear 1.87 seconds left. # GizzyGazza result: Clear, 7.08 seconds left. # AntVenom result: Clear, 6.50 seconds left. # Bodil40 result: Failed Half Pipe Attack. # SkythekidRS result: Clear 10.00 seconds left. 43. StampyLongHead result: Clear, 00.00 seconds left, hit the button as soon as time expired 50 runs, 19 clears, 38% clear rate Stage 2 ^ means new, * means updated. # Slider Drop^ # Swap Salmon Ladder^ # Pre-RISING Unstable Bridge* # Crazy Skywalk^ # Balance Tank* # Roulette Row^ # Passing Wall/Wall Lift Time Limit: 60 seconds. 1.. Flitzypoo results: Withdrew, Swap Salmon Ladder, Dislocated his shoulder on the music box when he landed awkwardly on the platform. 8. Sauron Sucks results: Clear, 13.72 seconds left. 10. BrokenPixelMC results: Failed Crazy Skywalk, Failed as soon as he started. 11. House_Owner results: Failed Slider Drop 19. ChalkyChambo results: Failed Roulette Row, Timed out. 20. TheFinnFTW results: Clear, 03.82 seconds left 22. Woofless results: Clear, 01.00 second left. 29. KyleLBH results: Failed Passing Wall, time out, had trouble getting through the first one and after Kyle did, he had ran out of time. 38. LogDotZip results: Failed Passing Wall, time out, got stuck between the two walls on the 2nd wall. 40. CaptainSparklez results: Clear, 4.57 seconds left. 41. JeromeASF results: Failed Roulette Row. 42. Amy_Lee_33 results: Failed Swap Salmon Ladder. 43. StampyLongHead results: Clear, 15.82 seconds left. 44. Deadlox results: Clear, 14.43 seconds left. 45. Luigispanish results: Failed Balance Tank. 46. HuskyMudkips results: Failed Roulette Row. 47. GizzyGazza results: Failed Roulette Row, Timed out. 48. AntVenom results: Clear, 13.37 seconds left. 50. SkythekidRS results: Clear, 09.14 seconds left. 19 attempts, 8 clears. 42% clear rate. Stage 3 ^ means new, * means updated. # Rumbling Dice # Arm Bike* # Drum Hopper^ # Crazy Cliffhanger # Jumping Bars # Hang Climbing # Spider Flip # Vertical Limit Kai* # Pipe Slider Unlimited time 8. Sauron Sucks results: Failed the Crazy Cliffhanger 20. TheFinnFTW results: Failed the Rumbling Dice, failed as soon as he started. 22. Woofless results: Failed Crazy Cliffhanger 40. CaptainSparklez results: Failed the Crazy Cliffhanger 43. Stampylonghead results: Failed the Vertical Limit Kai 48. AntVenom results: Failed the Crazy Cliffhanger 50. SkythekidRS results: Drum Hopper 7 attempts, 0 clears. 0% clear rate Final Stage # Ironman Wratchet Wheel (30m) # The Dual Ropes (10m) # Colossal Rope Climb (30m) 50 seconds Unreached.